The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balandpawn’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during April 1999, at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Lantana cultivars with a well-branched, compact habit, continuous flowering and dark green-colored foliage.
The new cultivar was the product of the self-pollination of the commercially available Lantana cultivar ‘Good Sonne’ (not patented), characterized by its gold-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and compact upright growth habit. ‘Balandpawn’ was selected in May 2000 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination and was initially designated ‘59-2’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since May 2000 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type, with all the characteristics as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.